


Mr.Hargreeves

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: When you found Klaus Hargreeves in his father's office, wearing his pinstriped suit, you did not expect to be this aroused.





	Mr.Hargreeves

You knew. You knew your gut feeling would not urge you to randomly step into Reginald Hargreeves’ office, without any reason. 

Especially when you saw Klaus Hargreeves in there. 

“Did _not_ think I’d find you here” you said, leaning against the door, involuntarily smiling. Clicking his tongue, Klaus looked at you, “Well, someone owes me 20 bucks” 

“Who?”

“Five” 

“_Well…” _you began, as you walked in, “…then it is _highly unlikely _he’ll drop by soon”. 

“I know…” he said with a sigh, “So I guess this is just me…” showing himself off, he continued, “…passing the time till then…” 

You chuckled. He appeared to look comfortable, sitting on his father’s chair . His legs on the table displayed the natural rebel in him, indirectly resulted by his father’s upbringing. Typical Klaus, you thought. Typical indeed, except for one slight difference. The interestingly impressive pinstriped suit that he had wore was surely nothing that originated from his own wardrobe. Perhaps Reginald’s?

Either way, it certainly did not stop you from admiring it on his frame. Proper and Plummy, with a youthful energy. Your admiration came to the point where he even appeared to look simply irresistible. 

Authoritative, yet ravishing. 

“What?” 

Klaus’s curious voice woke you from your internal observation. In his defense, his curiosity make sense, especially when you found yourself biting your lower lip with a naughty smile. 

“Nothing…” you shrugged your shoulders, leaning on the side of the table, “You just look younger than usual, Mr. Hargreeves” you said, in a playful tone. 

His eyes grew wide, “What do you m-“ Klaus paused. As his mouth opened with realization, he understood your game. 

“I’m sorry Y/N but, Reginald Hargreeves is no longer with us anymore” he spoke with sudden eloquence. Which was unlike him. Or perhaps not, perhaps it was always there. Nevertheless he feigned it well. 

“Really?” You asked, “So…that makes _you_ the new head of the household huh?”pointing at him, you added. “That is correct” he said with pride, taking his legs off the table so he could properly settle himself on the chair. 

“My…” clutching your chest, you feigned your surprise as you approached him, “Forgive me Mr. Hargreeves but…that is some quite shocking news, I think I…I think I need to…” lifting your leg up, you surprised him by making yourself home on his lap, “…_sit down_”. 

Chuckling with pleasure, Klaus held your hand as you sat facing him. “Why don’t I help _you_…” bringing you closer, he finally allowed you to straddle him, leaving your short skirt to pool around your upper thighs, and the material of your panties to brush against his clothed crotch, “…get comfortable” 

Impressed, and aroused, you smiled. 

“So…” you said breathlessly, trying to concentrate as you adjusted yourself against him “_Mr. Hargreeves_…” you enunciated, making him smile in return, “Now with you in charge…are there gonna be some new changes ‘round here?” You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Off the top of my head?” he asked, a seductive tone lingering while you felt his hands rest on your waist, “Definitely…” he added, making you gasp as those beautiful hands dipped inside your blouse, caressing the bare skin of your stomach. The impact his touch always had on you was never normal, but today especially, you felt as if he had you on the palm of his hand. 

Unable to resist any longer, you dipped your head down, as your lips caught his with passion. 

Gripping him desperately by his hair, your kisses deepened instantly while the region between your thighs ignited by the sudden growth of his very own. 

Pleased by this outcome, your fingers ran through his locks. 

But your eyebrows automatically furrowed as your fingers felt something wet. Breaking away, you gasped loudly by the sight of a small trail of blood dripping from his hair. 

“Oh my god…” you covered your mouth in shock, “…ARE YOU BLEEDING ?”   
“Klaus?” Allison Hargreeves called out as she stood by the door. 

Startled, you both pulled away. But the speed was close to light, you found yourself falling out of the chair with a yelp, later landing on the floor with thud!   
Realizing who it was, you and Klaus seemed telepathic as laughter broke out and was shared equally by each other. 

“What’s going on here?” Allison asked, amusement written across her face with her hands on her hips as your laughter died down. 

“Well…” you began, quickly getting up as Allison walked over to the both of you, “For one thing, this man needs to get cleaned up….” you said, holding his forehead for a closer look , “Who _did_ this to you?” The concerning tone returning to your voice once again. 

“A snow globe” Klaus replied casually. 

“Oh Klaus…” Allison shook her head, as if his antics didn’t seem to be a surprise. 

“Don’t worry…” you rubbed your hands together, “I’m sure he had a valid reason for that” you continued, unwilling to blame him “I’ll take care of this” you said to Allison with a smile. 

“You will?” Klaus’ playful voice appeared out of nowhere. That playfulness was enriched as you felt his hand grazing the side of your bare thigh. 

“If you mean your cut??? …YES right NOW” you said out loud. Looking straight at Allison, you punched his shoulder lightly, causing him to cry out softly in pain. Laughing, Allison began to walk away, knowing all was well. 

“But If you mean …you??” Your voice grew soft, looking back at Klaus with a pout , “_That _is for later…” you purred, tickling his ear, not only causing your own ears to be filled with his deep chuckle of approval, but to also leave your skin to be filled with goosebumps as his hand began to travel further upwards,

_“._.._Mr. Hargreeves”_


End file.
